Fudgesicle
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Written in honor of National Chocolate Ice Cream Day! Tony's all tied up and at the mercy of Gibbs and his treat. Warnings: Foodplay


This hadn't been one of Tony DiNozzo's more brilliant moments. Gibbs had said he'd be right home, and Tony should be ready. Ready for what, he wondered. Would it be a little playtime, full-on "Yes, sir", or would they maybe go out somewhere, pretend to be father and son even as they groped each other under the table?

The suspense was driving Tony crazy, so he'd done something impulsive, and, he could admit it, stupid. He'd slipped on a cock ring and brought the handcuffs out, attaching himself to the headboard with only a foot-long length of chain for leeway. But then the damn key had fallen off the nightstand and in his haste to reach it, he'd knocked the cell phone off the opposite side. He'd threaded and wrapped the chain around the headboard and there was no getting free.

He'd broken Gibbs' sex rule numero uno—Never let the key get out of reach—and he was going to pay for it now.

The fifteen minutes he'd expected Gibbs to take turned into thirty, then forty-five. Squirming did nothing and there was no way he could get free. He'd tried. When his cell phone had started ringing, he could only growl in frustration. Forty-five minutes turned into an hour, then two, and Tony wondered what they'd put on his headstone after he died.

Gibbs was whistling when he came home. That was never a good sign, usually a whistling Gibbs meant a devious Gibbs and Tony just wanted to be out of these cuffs and cock ring.

"Where the hell ya been, DiNozzo? Don't ya answer your…"

Gibbs' voice trailed off as he stepped into the room, a pint of ice cream in one hand, spoon in the other. "Oh." That one word held so much promise.

"Gibbs? Can you get me loose?"

Gibbs moved closer, walking three quarters around the bed, enigmatic smile on his face. "What did I tell you about sex rule number one, Tony?"

"I know. Never let the key get out of reach. Didn't expect to, Jethro. It fell. Anyway, why are you so late?"

"Met up with an old friend for a drink. He called while I was driving home. Invited him over for later, but I don't know if you'll be up for entertaining. Since I couldn't reach you, I brought you a treat."

Tony strained up to look at the container. Quintuple fudge delight, his favorite. "Great! I love you, Gibbs. Now can you get me free?"

Uh oh, there was that smirk.

"Nope. You need to learn a lesson. Starting now." With that, Gibbs reached into the container, drawing out a blob of ice cream and placing it on Tony's abdomen, just under his navel.

"Gibbs!" The shock of the coldness was replaced with the searing heat of Gibb's tongue as it followed the ice cream lower…and lower.

The next, much smaller, blob landed on the very tip of his cock and Tony could only groan as Gibbs sucked him deep. The cock ring had kept him hard and he was aching uncomfortably now.

It was a relief when Gibbs flicked the catch and Tony could explode almost instantaneously, pouring himself into his lover's mouth.

"God, Gibbs. Can you let me go now?"

"Nope. Only begun to play with you, DiNozzo." Gibbs rubbed the container of ice cream between his hands briskly for a few minutes and Tony had no idea what he was doing until Gibbs yanked his chinos and boxers down and plunged himself into the container of melting ice cream.

"Boss?" Tony was kind of shocked, sure that Gibbs would have lost the hard-on he was sporting, but when his lover's dripping cock came to his mouth, all Tony could do was open up and start sucking.

"Ah, yeah, that's nice, DiNozzo." Tony knew he was a damn good cock sucker and with the addition of quintuple fudge delight melding with Gibbs' already delicious flavor, Tony was lost. Over and over again, Gibbs plunged into the container of ice cream and then fed himself to Tony until he finally climaxed with a growl, reaching over Tony to snag the key and unlocking the cuffs.

"Shouldn't have rewarded you, but I couldn't resist you lying there hard and frustrated."

Jethro rubbed Tony's wrists, massaging the feeling back into them. "Rest up, loverboy. My friend will be here soon and I want him to meet you. Who knows, maybe later we can have some chocolate ice cream for three."


End file.
